Friends don't let friends plagiarize
by christiangirl22
Summary: Mac decides to rip a report off of the internet,but is it worth it?


A/N This is a story for kids about why cheating is bad. Also, Mac lives at Foster's but I haven't decided on a reason why. R&R. Concrit appreciated, but NO FLAMES!

Mac was walking home after school, worried. "My report on volcanoes is due tomorrow," he lamented, "why did I have to put it off for so long?" When he walked through the front door, he was greeted by Bloo, Coco, Eduardo, and Mr. Herriman.

"Hey, Mac." Bloo shouted. "Wanna play hide and seek with us? Coco's it!" . "Sorry, Bloo. I can't. I have a report due and I haven't even started yet." Mac explained.

"Awe. You always have reports and tests and homework. Why was fourth grade ever invented?" Bloo whined.

"I know. It stinks" Mac agreed.

"What stinks?" asked Wilt, who was looking for a place where his tall lanky frame could hide.

"That Mac always has homework to do and tests to study for." Bloo answered.

"Coco co co cocococo co co co?" asked Coco.

"No, I don't know why fourth grade is so much work." answered Wilt.

"I remember when Madame Foster was in fourth grade." Mr. Herriman said, fondly. "Of course, back then, her name was still Jenifer." he chuckled "Don't let it get to you, Master Mac." Herriman reassured. " 'tis only a fortnight until spring break."

"Ok, bunny. But I still can't play with you guys just yet. Would it be alright if I used a computer to type my report?" he asked.

"If and only if Miss Francis or Master Wilt can supervise you. You know our policy for children and imaginary friends under eighteen." explained Herriman.

"Frankie's still cleaning up from Bloo's latest mishap. I could sit with you." Volunteered Wilt.

The two of them walked to the computer room, which was located just across the hall from the rec room. Mac sat down at the only empty computer and turned it on. After it had finally booted up, he got online and typed volcanoes into the search box. He clicked the first link, grimaced, and clicked the back button.

"I'm sorry, but what did that have to do with volcanoes?" asked Wilt.

"Beats me, but that was gross!"

Mac clicked on another link. An article came up. He skimmed it, then an idea popped in into his head. He grabbed the mouse, clicked on the first word, and started highlighting.

"Mac, I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't be doing that!" scolded Wilt.

"It's just for one report. I need an A this time" Mac assured him. "Please don't tell on me."

"Ok" the red, lanky friend said, reluctantly.

The next day, Mac felt strange as he was walking to school. His stomach felt like it was tied into a gigantic knot. "I hope my teacher doesn't catch me. Why didn't I just do it earlier while I had lots of time for research?" he thought to himself. His palms were sweaty, and he felt a weird heaviness in his chest. He tried to distract himself by thinking about playing video games with Bloo after school, but that didn't work. He felt to guilty to deserve to ever have fun again.

Back at Foster's, Wilt felt no better. He was still quick to help out, but he wasn't as cheerful as usual. He didn't shoot any hoops after lunch or even do his morning workout. "Why did I let him do it? You should've just grabbed the mouse out of his hand and reported it to Frankie or Mr. Herriman immediately!" He scolded himself.

Frankie noticed that something was wrong with Mac that morning, and something was wrong with Wilt add well. She decided to ask. While Wilt was helping her get lunch ready, she started the conversation.

"Hey, Wilt, I noticed you aren't yourself today. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, I swear!"He blurted out, defensively.

"You sure?"

Wilt didn't know what to do. His conscience was weighing heavy on him, and he needed to admit what he let Mac do. But at the same time, he had made a promise to the kid. The agony of indecision proved to be more than Wilt could take. He took a deep breath, and told Frankie of what happened in the computer room.

At school, Mac couldn't concentrate on the lessons. He had handed in his report as he walked in that morning, but now he was wondering if that was a good choice. His stomach still felt knotted, and he barely touched his lunch. At recess, he couldn't play. He felt too ashamed of himself. After recess, he decided to confess. He admitted that the report was not his, and said he was willing to accept whatever punishment the teacher decided upon. The teacher listened and thanked Mac for telling her. He got a zero and lost his recess for a week.

"Wilt. After lunch, I think you need to discuss this with Herriman."

After he was done eating, he went to his office.

"Master Wilt, is this true? Did you really allow this young boy to plagiarize his report off the internet?" Herriman asked, clearly disappointed.

"Yes. Guilty as charged." He replied, ashamed.

"Master Wilt, I am very disappointed in you. As one of the oldest friends here, you should be a role model, not an accomplice. However, because you owned up to it, I will cut your punishment in half. For three full days and until after lunch time on the fourth day, you are grounded. You will not be permitted to use the rec room, computer room, playground, or basketball court. The playground will also be off limits. I hope in the future, you will not allow this kind of thing. Go to your room, and let what I said sink in."

After school, Mac was summoned to the rabbits office as well. He got the same speech that Wilt did, but then Herriman added "Your teacher called. She wants us to know how proud she is that you came forward and admitted your mistake. However, your punishment is the same as Wilt's. Go to your room and reflect."

Moral of the story:

1) Plagiarism, lime all forms of cheating, is wrong.

2) Admitting mistakes is right, and could result in less severe punishments.


End file.
